Thermal management of electronic devices has given rise to many components to deal with heat. For example heat sinks are well known for drawing heat away from electronic components such as a micro-processor. Heat sinks are used to make physical contact with a heat developing device. The heat sinks generally have posts or fins that are elevated to make contact with the air flow above the heat generating device. Air flow removes heat from the posts or tins. However, heat sinks do not make 100% contact with the entire surface of the heat developing device, due to imperfections in the flatness of the bottom of the heat sink, imperfections in the flatness of the heat developing device and non-conduction or poor rate of heat transfer due to interfering objects such as recesses or labels. In addition heat sinks only affect the top surface of the heat developing device upon which the heat sink is mounted. Some solutions have been provided where a spring member is disposed on a cage between a heat sink and an electronic module in order to bias the module towards the heat sink. While such a spring member may allow a bit more heat to be transferred to the heat sink due to the closer proximity of the heat sink to the module, this solution fails to alleviate insufficient heat transfer due to imperfections in flatness of the heat sink and heat developing device. In addition, when there are multiple heat developing devices, there have been multiple heat sinks attached to such devices which cause for great assembly time and expense. Therefore, in order to overcome the disadvantages above, applicant has developed the present invention.